Seeing the Truth
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: James Potter survives the first war and returns to fight when Voldemort raises again with a very unique daughter. No one knows what to think about this family but Fred Weasley wants to learn more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, if you reconise it, I do not own it

Sirius looked at the house which had seemed to fill up and he was uneasy. He glanced at the stairs semi nervously. the others seemed to notice, they knew him from meetings but the man was sort of a mystery to them. He and his friends disappeared just after his release from Azkaban and were not seen for nearly a decade. Two had returned to fight the war and deal with the death eaters problems but they were still a mystery. "Is something the matter Sirius," Bill asked finally seeing him glance out again. The constant checking was making them all nervous. As was his lack of focus. it was clear he was looking for something and ignoring the order meeting. It was just a general meeting but that wasn't normal in the time since they've met him.

He shook his head, "No I'm just expecting someone..."

Just as he said the words the front door opened and a man no one had seen since his release from Saint Mongoes stepped in. James Potter, who was once in line for an order of Merlin. he had been attacked with his wife and daughter by Voldemort near the end of the war ending up in a coma for a long time. They had asked him to come back to fight, he was one of the best after all but he had made it clear he had no interest. Not one of them had been expecting him.

"James," Dumbledore said surprised since he had not expected to see the man again. He had made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with England again. As the leader of the Order, he had expected to be informed but the Marauders always did things there own way. "I was not aware you were considering rejoining the order."

James looked at him, gone was the happy go, lucky prankster, in his place stood a colder, more weary man. "I had not intended to but I was talked into it," He replied calmly looking everyone over. "So this the new order? Doesn't look as advanced as the last. Still, it shows potential, why don't we end this before another family gets fucked over."

Molly very nearly scolded him for his language but decided not to just by the air of danger coming off of him. Sirius grinned giving him a hug. "Good to see you, Jimmy, I missed you this last week. Coming home now?"

"Not my home," James returned, those that knew him were shaken by the change in the man. They could hardly believe it was the same person that many of them had once known. "England will never be my home again. I am here to fight and that's it. I think I could do with some revenge. After that I am gone Sirius, you know that. I do not miss England."

Sirius shook his head knowing his friend better than that. It was his home whether he admitted it or not. He just wanted to think he had moved past it. There was too much anger in him to stay but at the same time, it was his home. "Well after this why don't we try Japan for a bit," Sirius said finally. He'd follow James everywhere after all. "Want me to introduce you to the order?"

He shrugged, "Harry love, you coming in?"

A small teenaged girl glanced around the corner before stepping out towards them. She had pail almost porcelain skin, bright green eyes, and dark hair that fell down her back in messy waves. She was thin but wore her size well. The teen boys in the room were practically gaping at her beauty. The adults were looking at her shocked for a different reason. In front of them stood a perfect mixture of James and Lily Potter, a child they thought died many years before. As far as anyone knew, Harry Potter died with her mother.

Sirius grinned at his precious goddaughter, being away from her even for that short of time was hard. He missed her far too much for that. "Hello love, I missed you, sweetheart."

"Hello Sirius," she said in a soft and melodic voice. It seemed half absent and lost and she was looking everywhere but at them.

This did not bother the two Marauders but the rest of the order looked uneasy about it. Sirius looked around the room as if to see their reactions to her, "James, Harry, this is Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Emmaline Vance, My cousin Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to go by Tonks, Remus Lupin who you know, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, There kids Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, their friend Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. Everyone, this is James Potter, he was an order member and auror in the last war, my beautiful and wonderful goddaughter Harrona or Harry. Boys if you look twice at her I will feed you your own intestines." The last part was focused on the ones checking her out.

Harry tugged on Sirius's robe causing him to look down at her. "Wheres the other the forgotten..." She asked quietly though her voice carried.

He cringed not knowing what she meant as he looked to James hoping he did. "Fawn, what other, whos the forgotten," James asked looking down at her since she was quite a bit shorter than him.

"The red one...the other," she said softly as they still could not get it. "He is older than the mirrors, younger than the dragon."

Fred looked to her realizing what she meant, "Percy is at the ministry, he isn't aware of the order. Is that who you meant green eyes?"

She nodded tilting her head slightly as if looking through him. "Which Mirror are you?"

"Fred, or the left mirror whichever you'd wrather," He said grinning, he couldn't help but find the girl interesting. Just something about her caught his attention. "How'd you know we were mirror twins?"

James and Sirius looked at the Weasley boy surprised well everyone else just looked confused. The Marauders barely understood her sometimes so it was a shock to have him know what she meant. "You are what you are," she whispered looking around again. "Da I am going to go see the airs freshness."

"Alright love, just do not leave this street, do you have your wand," James asked as most of the order looked at her like she was insane. "What about your daggers? This place is a lot more dangerous than the last place we were at."

She did not answer so he felt her sock feeling the knife and then her arm where there was a holster. "I would like to see the airs freshness now."

"Go get some fresh air then," James said kissing her forehead. "Stay in sight of this house."

She tilted her head again appearing confused, "but the house is sightless."

"I know it is," James said, "Just stay close by okay love."

She left without answering him. Sirius just gave his brother a grin, "She will be fine. You cannot put her in a bubble, she knows she's not allowed out of site. Is she having a good day or a bad?"

James took the seat that was empty, ignoring the looks."Half in half. She was good when we decided to come. Getting worse when we got here. Maybe some fresh air will help her relax some. There are a lot of people here and you know she does not do well with crowded places." Sirius nodded since she hated crowds and strangers. It made her uncomfortable and stressed. "So the order business? Is it the same decision as last time or have things changed."

"James, perhaps you would wish to catch up first," Mcgonnagal suggested.

He glared at her, "I am not here to renew old ties, I am here to get the bastard who killed my wife. I am not forgiving you all, I will never forgive you for what you did to my daughter. I blame you for the fact that I can not have an actual conversation with my daughter. I can not forgive you for that. You're a means to an end and that's that. When we are done I take Harry and we leave and I forget all of you exist just like you did to my daughter. Just like you did to my family." His voice was cold, angry and harsh and they were all taken back by what he said. Some, especially the children not understanding but the older members who had been involved in the last war knew exactly what was meant.

"My boy, it was not like that," Dumbledore said as Sirius flinched.

James did not want to understand his side of things or be patronized, he had lost everything and it would not help matters. He blamed them all for it and if he did not need them to deal with Voldemort he would not bother with the order. But in the end, he knew that they would come after his family so fighting was the only chance he had. A part of him wanted revenge but most of him just wanted his daughter safe and as long as Voldemort was around, she would not be.

He was not in the mood to deal with Dumbledore patronizing him or trying for excuses. Nothing he could say would make it right. "Well from my end, it looks like you left my brother to rot in Azkaban and let my daughter be shipped off like nothing. But we were only ever pawns, I am here because my daughter convinced me to come for this otherwise I wouldn't bother. Just accept that or I will leave you to your own devices and let all of England burn if need be. I have no loyalty to you Albus Dumbledore. Don't mistake me for the foolish child who vowed everything to you. I am not that idiotic child any longer."

He stopped speaking when Harry returned to the room with her palm opened, on it was a small caterpillar which she showed him. "That's really nice fawn, where did you find him?"

"Her," she corrected softly, "she was walking, she is content."

He grinned petting the caterpillar, "Very nice love, how do you like the area?"

"Its cold," she returned gently. "Dark and cold, absent but home."

Sirius just nodded, "I think the same pup, why don't I show you to your room and you can get settled. You have your own room, it is my brother's old room. Its cleaned out some but there are a lot of books I think you will love."

She agreed with a nod, "James why don't you come along and get settled as well. Its been a long day."

The older man agreed shooting one last cold expression to the order.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I apologize for the length of time between updates. I will try to do better. I am also working on my grammar and spelling with Grammarly, I hope it is better. If you can recognize it, I do not own it.

No one knew quite what to say about James Potter returning to the order. He was so different then he was during the last war. Then there was Harry. People learned very quickly that Harry was different than most kids her age. The way she stood, the way she walked and especially the way she spoke screamed that she was abnormal compared to the others.

Not much was said as they settled in and the next few days passed without incident. However, with so many stubborn and opinionated people in one house, it was only a matter of time before that ended. The day it did, started like any other. A pleasant morning. It wasn't anything strange. Until you saw Harry.

Harry went down the hallway absently, nearly running into Fred as she put her ear to the wall. He stopped watching her wondering what she was doing. The younger girl was tapping on the wall listening. She seemed to be looking for something in particular. "What are you looking for Harry," Fred asked finally. Normally the portraits were nasty to everyone but they were not even reacting to the girl. Just chuckling softly, wishing her luck in her hunt. He had never seen any portraits in this building smile let alone laugh.

Harry was un-phased by the question. "Jabberwens," she replied knocking again and listening. Waiting for something. "They like being in the walls. They burrow wholes, you can hear them whisper." She knocked again listening.

Hermione had heard that part which nearly caused Fred to groan knowing she would not just accept it. She looked fully ready for one of her normal rants. "There is no such thing as Jabberwens."

Harry did not even look her way, just continued listening. "Yes, there is," Harry said knocking again so she could hear. "You just have to listen."

Hermione was never one to accept anything without proof. "No there is not," she said annoyed. "They do not exist."

Harry blinked at her but just knocked again as Fred nearly laughed as Harry gave a small smile listening, "I can hear them. They are whispering. Maybe if you listened then you would hear them as well. Would you like to try."

"They do not exist," She growled as Ron and Ginny came out. "There is no such thing as Jabberworms."

Harry tilted her head at the other girl. "Of course not," Harry stated seriously though Fred noticed her eyes sparkling with laughter, "That's insane, Jabberworms don't exist, Jabberwens do."

Fred couldn't help but laugh, "Fair enough. You should listen better Granger. Jabberworms, that is silly."

Hermione glared, not seeing the humor in the statement, "They do not exist. What are you stupid? I've never heard of them and they are not in any of the books on magical creatures."

Fred was not happy to hear the spat accusation of her being stupid, just because she believed something different, did not mean it was wrong. "Watch it Granger," Fred growled warningly.

Sirius stepped out of nowhere having heard enough, "What did you just call my goddaughter?" Hermione froze but said nothing realizing for once, that being quiet was the best option. "Good answer, Hello Pup, should we put up Jabberwens wards or are they friendly. You never know here."

She gave her godfather a slight smile. "They cause confusion, I think they got in Shakespeare's head."

"Maybe," Sirius agreed giving them all a look challenging them to speak out and insult her again. "Come get breakfast Harry barry, you can look for Jabberwens later."

She nodded allowing herself to be led to the table and she ate some but quickly lost interest. Fred just watched her, listening to what she was saying, not the words, he had a feeling from the night before when she mentioned Percy and the fact that he and George were mirror twins that she was not as insane as she appeared. There was a pattern to her speech that made it seem less crazy and more just a strange and indirect way of saying what she meant. Not to mention he quite liked how she pulled the Jabberwens not jabberworms comment. She had a sense of humor he could get by.

James seemed to notice the redhead watching his daughter and he promised himself to keep an eye on him. He also disliked the glares coming from the bushy-haired girl whom he did not even understand why she was there. They should have just sent her home however apparently being friends with Ron was enough to get her special privileges and brought to order headquarters. He would be keeping an eye on his kids but for the moment his daughter was content and that was all he could ask for.


End file.
